This invention relates generally to flow control devices and more particularly to a lift mechanism for a dual flow paint dispensing valve. Dual flow valves usually consist of a valve with two orifices. The flow is controlled by the amount the valve is opened. A force lifting the valve stem a short distance allows low flow, increasing the lift distance opens the high flow. The valves are generally held in the closed position by a spring, thus the farther open the valve the more force is required. When a pneumatic cylinder is the lifting device the amount the valve is opened is controlled by the amount of air pressure. Precisely controlling the air pressure is difficult and hence the precision flow control of the valve is limited to the extent the air pressure may be controlled.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.